


The Scythe & King

by songbirdofcolumbia



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Character Death, F/M, implied K6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdofcolumbia/pseuds/songbirdofcolumbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always loved his laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scythe & King

It all happened too fast. 

He threw his body in front of her, blocking the blow she could have handled (no, it wouldn’t destroyed her, but she couldn’t admit that to herself). The guns fell from his hands, hit the ground once before disappearing into thin air. His concentration and will gone now that he was sure she was safe.

(He was alright, he had to be. He was fine!)

His name was ripped from her throat as she caught his sagging body. Blood was staining his uniform; the uniforms they had all donned so proudly for summer. The red flowers darkened into color against the crisp, white material. She could hear screaming or perhaps it was coming from her - she didn’t know. 

(It was her. She was screaming at him to shut up and save his breath like a good soldier. What kind of king was he if he let this scratch get to him?)

Her fingers grasped to pull at the fabric, to staunch the bleeding till help arrived. A wet chuckled escaped him as they sagged and fell to the group and as she gathered him in her lap. How could he laugh at a time like this? 

(She loved his laugh).

Words were falling from her mouth, but she couldn’t hear them or recall them for the life of her. 

He looked up at her once and smiled before the light was gone and Nine was pulling her away, gathering up into his arms and prying her away from the gunner. She screamed and thrashed until Queen stooped down to close their King’s eyes in honor. 

When he was buried at the academy when they finally returned, Sice sat on the ground. Her fingers dug into the grass and the dirt, ripping it up as she tried to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an inability to write anything happy. I wrote this a few years ago actually and it was hiding out on my tumblr. And K6 is such a small ship.


End file.
